fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daffy Duck
Daffy Duck is a member of the famous Looney Tunes cast of animated characters produced by Warner Bros, and one of the most famous cartoon characters in the world. Daffy was the first of a breed of 'screwball' characters that emerged in the late 1930s to replace more traditional 'Everyman' characters who had been popular earlier in the facade. He is possibly best known as a frequent rival/occasional friend of Bugs Bunny. In Fiction Wrestling, Daffy is one of the first fictional characters to pick up wrestling. More notably, he was one of the first and most successful 'heel' characters, and set a standard for many heels to this day. He still competes today in XCW. Background *'Series:' Looney Tunes *'Species:' Anthropomorphic Duck *'Age: '''Undetermined, though he had his first cartoon in The 30s *'Height: N/A *'Weight: '''N/A *'Companies: (Currently) XCW (Formerly) WWE: Animated, UCA *'Debut: '''1963 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' New York City *'Allies: Blue Oak (student), Hotsuma, Knighthood of Assassins (Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Solid Snake, Needles 'Sweet Tooth' Kane) *'Rivals: 'Bugs Bunny *'''Twitter: Wrestling career 'WWF/E: Animated' Daffy Duck debuted in March of 1963 in The National Wrestling Alliance's California ToonTown Territory. He spent most of his early career as a heel, losing to various faces of the time (heels at the time rarely won against faces in order to send crowds home happy). However, in 1966, Daffy shocked the world by defeating Johnny Quest to win the NWA Ink Championship (later the WWE Toon Championship) with a low blow, becoming the first heel to beat a face in a title match. Following this, Daffy started to distance himself from the cartoonish tactics used by heels at the time in favor of tactics like low blows or other simple, but illegal moves. He also developed a persona often compared with real-life wrestler Buddy Rogers (Daffy himself saying that the only difference between them "was the bill and feathers"). He lost the title to his returning rival Bugs Bunny almost a year later, but his work as champion was credited as setting the standard for Fiction Wrestling heels to this day. 'UCA' 'World Champion and early feuds (1990-1993)' Daffy Duck turned face after Bugs Bunny turned heel leading to shocking role reversals for both men. The reversed roles would create a great interest in the product and gain more viewers and publicity for the company as a whole, especially when they feuded over the World Title up to Survival Games 1993, fighting in their first ever encounter in reversed roles. Eventaully, this renewed interest would lead to a new television deal for the company, and lead to the creation of Monday Night Flame in December 1993. 'Looney Role Reversal (1993-)' 'XCW' 'Early feuds' 'Knighthood of Assassins' Personality Personal life In Wrestling Finishers *''Duck Amuck'' (Standing Spinebuster) – used as a signature move in XCW *''Duck Splash'' (Diving Splash) *''Killswitch'' (Double wristlock transitioned into an inverted double underhook facebuster) - adopted from Christian Signatures * Ankle lock Nicknames Entrance themes *"Wabbit" by Misshin Championships and Accomplishments 'WWF/E' *Toon Champion (1-time) 'UCA' *UCA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, first-ever) *UCA Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *UCA World Tag Team Championship (1 time with Elmer Fudd) *1st Triple Crown Winner Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:XCW Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers